Master Character List
This is a page dedicated to listing every single character that appears in the Kedya Chronicles alphabetically. There will be no distinction between the Ancient World, Old World, Mid World, and New World. Airwalkers and Avatars will be mixed in with the others as well. The title given next to each of the name refers to what that person was known most for at the time they were alive. In this list, the standalone term Rybaki ''refers to the Rybaki Empire of the Mid World. If a character is from ''New Rybak in the New World, the distinction will be made. Master List A-Z (incomplete) Abram Pavlov, Yakovian Revolutionary Adam Trosski,'' Yakovian Skyballer'' Aicha Krol, Wife of Noah '' Albalyn, Mother of Kol Arkolof'' Aleck, Wise Man of Skyloft Alexander, Avatar Alexander Sias, Lamakan Inventor Alexei Izmenikovich, Prime Minister of Yakovia Alfred, Governor of Kingsbridge Alm Rudolfovich, King of Yakovia Alonso, King of Gransylvania Alto Kosomarque, Founder of Kosomarque Alyona, Yakovian Minister Amelia Santiago, Santigen Queen Amir, Disperati Amòn, Airwalker André Romero, Evazian Worker Andrew,'' Andreaux'' Andrew I, King of Albatross Angelo, King of Suffolk Anita Döfrek, Keasben Chef Anne, Les Loups Froids Annella, Yakovian Perfumier Anthony, Eaglander Commander Anton,'' Les Loups Froids Clansman'' Antonio di Blanco, Evazian minister Aprile d'Agostino, Wife of Cenzo Artur Smeshnov, Husband of Magdalena Auke,'' Queen of Fayette'' Ayame Paradis'', Kiji worshipper'' Barış, Child of Victoria Bart, Yakovian Rapist Beatrice, Queen of Evazia Benedict, Airwalker Benjamin, King of Toledo Bernard du Parc, Prime Minister of Fayette Berto Vespucci, Evazian Journalist Beyza, Queen of Natolian Tavrupa Bumagi, Yakovian Artist Calvin, Les Loups Froids Camilo, Santigen General Cenzo d'Agostino, Prime Minister of Evazia Charlemagne, King of Fayette Charles, Friend of Benjamin's Chetverg, Yakovian Poet Clara Janord, Wife of Edward Claude, Les Loups Froids Comet, Rybaki General Constantino, Santigen Great General Cosette, Mother of Macqueline Dante, Father of Andrew Dante, Airwalker Daterro, Evazian Davìd Ardente, Evazian Deniz, Tavrupan Commander Dill, King of Scarland Dimitri, Child of Victoria Django, Airwalker Domenico, King of the Santigen Islands Donnus Nasrelur, Keasben King Dylan, Kingledi Comet Hunter Edward Sudan, Airwalker Egor, Yakovian Minister Eiji, Kiji shaman Elena Dazlak, Wife of Mason Elke, King of the Kleijnlands Émile Paradis, Yvian Spy Emmanuel Beaumont, close friend of Hugo's Enjolras, Airwalker Eric Sudan, Father of Edward Espoir, King of Fayette Espoir du Nord, Founder of Du Nord Law Evan, Evazian King Efolo, Bruxerian Fabian, Suffolkan Councilman '' Fabio, ''Evazian General Felix, Airwalker Fibushido, Airwalker Finto, Emperor of the People's Republic of Rybak Flazhok Gorode, Yakovian/Tavrupan Swordsman Flinkje Velikiy, Macqueline's cat Flinn Goodman, Suffolkan Flora Goodman, Wife of Flinn Foster, Toledan Revolutionary Francisco, Santigen General François, King of Memphis Franklin, King of New Toledo Franque, Gransylvanian Minister Frederick,'' Emperor of Rybak'' Gabin, Kosomarquis Commander Gael, Santigen General Gavrilo, Evazian King Gavroche, Fayettian Hotel Owner George, Leader of the Lost Boys Gerald, King of the Santigen Islands Giulia, Evazian General Gomez, Santigen General Gorko, Yakovian Merchant Guus, King of the Kleijnlands Guy Verdure, Gransylvanian Engineer Hector, King of Eagland Henry, King of Eagland Hugo Paradis, Avatar Igor Sakurski, Yakovian Gambler İlknur, Queen of Natolian Tavrupa Isabelle d'Agostino, daughter of Cenzo Isabelle du Nord, of Covington Ivanovich, King of New Rybak Jacqueline, Child of Victoria Jared, Prince of Eagland Jasmijn, Kleijnish Commander Javert, Sergean Revolutionary Jay, King of Memphis Jean, King of Fayette Jermaine Gunté, Wellington Congress John, King of Scarland Jon du Sud, Prime Minister of Fayette Jon Telamon, Leader of the Sad Paintings Jonathan, King of Toledo Jordan, King of Toledo Josef, Kingledi Comet Hunter Jourdain du Nord, Fayettian Diplomat Kaarle van Ajax, Avatar Kalnoky, King of Keasbey Kaya, Close friend of Mason Kedya Kenneth Paul, Founder of Jovice Koenraad, Kleijnish Detective Kol Arkolof (Koloktos) Kole, King of Fayette Kolof, Lamakan Legend Kraden, ??? Kramus Köbber, Keasben Librarian '' Krawczyk, ''Yakovian Dancer Kuruk, Airwalker Lafayette, Avatar Lagos, Arcadian General Lamarque, Fayettian Professor Layla, Child of Victoria Leonard, Kosomarquis Prime Minister Liam, Kleijnish Chef Liedewij Paradis, Yvian Spy Loguk, Yakovian Merchant Liliya, Queen of Yakovia Louis, Gransylvanian Clansman Luca, Evazian Soldier Lucien, King of Fayette Macqueline Velikaya, of Kaarleville Magdalena Rybanova, Yakovian Revolutionary Mahidevran, Tavrupan Queen Mariska, Kleijnish Caretaker Marius, King of Evazia Mark, Suffolkan Farmer Markus Bouffi, Prime Minister of the Yvian Islands Marlena Rybanova, Child of Victoria Marvin, King of Eagland Mason Dazlak, Avatar Max, Kleijnish Soldier Maxime Paradis, Brother to Avatar Hugo Memphis, Father of Kol Arkolof Méphistò la Mer, Airwalker Mesut, King of Natolian Tavrupa Miguel, Santigen General Mikhail Bulgakov, Yakovian Poet Milo, Les Loups Froids Mister Manifesto, Founder of the Manifesto Morgan, King of Scarland Murad, Yakovian Minister Musa, King of Natolian Tavrupa Mytt, Skén Worker Naeva, Queen of Fayette to Espoir Nameless, Governor of Wellington Nevin Bulgakov, Yakovian Nicolaas, Kleijnish Detective Nikolas, Wise Man of Skyloft Nikolai Rybanov, Child of Victoria Noah Krol, Founder of Bruxeria Nôjji, Skén Writer Odeza, Yakovian Sailor Olaf , Yakovian Minister Önecaph Daenola, Emotionless Man Otis, King of Scarland Pasquale, Evazian '' Paul Deleste, ''Suffolkan Paulina, Wife of Wolfgang Penelope Courtois, Fayettian school teacher Penelope du Nord, Daughter of Isabelle Philip, King of Scarland Piotr Yakovich Velikiy, Son of Yakov and Macqueline Piotr Zezima, Founder of Sad Paintings Quentin, Kosomarquis Thespian Rafael, Santigen Soldier Rafie, Yvian Dockmaster Ralts, King of Evazia Rémy, King of Gransylvania Rita, Queen of Eagland Roald, King of Scarland Romus, King of Suffolk Rosaline la Chambre, sister of Macqueline Rosaline van Ajax, Child of Victoria Rose, Norfolkan Rover, Kleijnish Solider Rover Latser, Keasben '' Rudolf, ''Yakovian General Santiago, Wise Man of Skyloft Simon,'' Child of Victoria'' Sinclair, Fayettian Commander Slomany Chasy, Yakovian Musician Sofya, Queen of Evazia Sonja, Wife of Zlatan Spinella, Rybaki Musician Stanislas,'' Minister of Fayette'' Stanley Deleste, Friend of Lafayette's Stefan, King of the Kleijnlands Theo, Eaglander Intel Officer Thierry, Father of Macqueline Thijs, King of the Kleijnlands Timur, Yakovian Minister Tina Deleste, Wife of Paul Tómas, Wise Man of Skyloft Vaike, Airwalker Vayla, Mother of Andrew Victor, Airwalker Victoria, Queen of Evazia Violet Yakovna Velikaya, Daughter of Yakov and Macqueline Vladimir, King of New Rybak Vloekje, Yvian Bard Voltaire, Airwalker Vona Ardente, Sister of Davìd Vremya Oshibka, Yakovian Barista Winona, Wife of Alexander Wolfgang, Airwalker Kutu Rêsyfer, Bruxerian General Yakov Velikiy, Avatar Yakup, King of the Kaspian Royals Yuliya, Yakovian Minister Yves, King of Fayette Zhaar, Sad Painting Zlatan, Avatar Zolotye Zuby, Yakovian Pimp